A Sweet Moment
by MikaMckeena
Summary: A one shot about Hitsugaya and Matsumoto after the events in Soul Society about a few weeks. Have fun reading!


A bit of Hitsug and Matas shot for the hell of it.

The head ache was already threaten to bloom into a head ponder on his mind. Laying down the paper, his hands picked up the cold cup of tea as he sipped it to realize the dryness of his mouth on these longs nights.

A lot had happened these pasts' weeks, but it might seem more like a life time to the young caption. Leaning back into the chair, his back protested from the change of movement and he also groaned from the crack that sounded from the bones in this back.

His body was young, but sometimes he felt old. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, Hitsugaya Toushirou felt like sleeping. Yet this damn paper work had to be done before he could claim that reward known as sleep to the young caption. A snore entangled itself to his ears. One teal eye opened to see a long slender hand reaching out from the edge of the couch belong too Matsumoto of all people. Drunken mumbles from the coach after the snoring followed something about sake and Raman. Only she would speak of those things in her dreams.

Hitsugaya smiled, hearing that and wondering what could be cause of such a mix. Sipping his cold tea, hearing those normal things from his second eased his trouble mind. Having that pattern of normally in his life was a good thing after what had happened some weeks ago. All of Seireitei has been put into chaos with the betrayal of three main captions. Matsumoto has taken it hard with Gin leaving like he always did, but this time he would not come back as he always did either. The young caption had gone to meetings and heard the news, much of it already old and repeated several times. It was wearing thin on his nerves now. Very rarely did he let his temper snap, but that seemed to being around a lot in all parts of the Seireitei now.

More mummers came from the woman and she once again snored into her arm. Hitsugaya stood up and stretched, his body cracking once more from sitting down too long these days, doing the paper work for the fifths Gotei was a timely task along with the meetings and his own team's reports. Looking out the windows, the dawn was just breaking over the sky. He could at least get a few hours of sleep at least. Grabbing a cushion from the closet, he sat down and leaned on the wall, Crossing his arms and letting his head fall to his chest. Sleeping claiming the caption for a few moments of the rest he would need for the upcoming day soon.

Matsumoto yawned, the sleep letting go of her head. Pulling her self up from the couch, the bitter taste of burned Raman and sake hit her mouth. She fought the urge to not to say yuck at the flavors. Never cook when you're drunk, or make Raman with sake and not water. Good lesson to have in mind for next time she was hungry. Looking at the window, the sun was breaking over the sky. She signed, knowing full well the paper work had not been done and her caption would tear her a new one like always. Her blue eyes traveled to the desk, seeing the tea cup there and not the caption. Light sounds of breathing caught her ears at last. She followed them and saw him sleeping like he did on those long nights he pull like this. A soft smile pulled at her mouth. He seemed much more his age when he slept like this, the scowl not placement on his face like when awake. Stands of silver hair fell on his eyes and give him a boyish look he often only had on those nights of deep sleep.

Standing up and stretching she often had did this on these nights as well. Walking over softly to the caption of the tenth, her eyes brightened at his sleeping form. Her arms gentle picked him up, knowing full well he was in a deep sleep or she would not do this. Caring over to be she had slept, Matsumoto put the caption on the couch and covered him up. Smiling at the image of his sleeping like a babe.

Sitting down at the desk, she would finish his paper work so he could sleep at least from some hours. She wondered how he did all this paper work and other things at the pace that might kill a normal person. One might put it to youth and such, but she knew it was more then that when it came to her caption. His stubbiness and will was his key to being one of the best captions in some time. Knowing full well he had to put up with the older captions and death gods. Their light teasing of the youth and a bit of bullying at times about his age and height. Yet Hitsugaya Toushirou never gives in or snapped back like a child would or should have, he took it with stride a much like an adult he was surrounded by. Matsumoto yawned while filling out the rest of the reports and wished back to sleep. Her eyes falling on the tea cup and once again smiled about her caption. He did put up a lot, and a bit more with what had happened. A feeling of anger bit her heart at that thought for a moment. Gin entered her mind and she pushed it back, her mind now more on a cretin bun girl. How she thought that Hitusgaya was the one that had been at the center of all this was beyond the sub captions mind! Her hand clenched the pin, letting the anger slide away with the writing she filled out. The soft sounds of breathing came from her caption. She let it fill her ears to help drive away the mix of feelings in her body and mind away.

Laying out the last paper for that load, she knew a bit more where soon to come and more meetings for the caption and sub captains. Just the same old information would be said over and over, trying to see what happened or might have been the cause for this to happen. In some twist Aizen was being viewed with a bit of odd respect from many in the ranks. Having played the part he made for some long without slipping and following out this large scale plan that had been in running from the start of him being a caption, maybe even before then for all they knew. Matsumoto bit the pin tip, thinking of the complexly of this plan made her head ache, knowing even her brightness caption was having a hard time putting the clues in a line of all this complex plot line. Standing up and letting it drop for the time being. The sub caption closed the shades of the office and set out for her room to get some sleep while she could. Looking back once more on the sleeping form of the young caption. A sweet smile bloomed on her lips. For right now at least he could sleep and rest for her. Matsumoto yawned, once again looking forward to a day of sake and sleep on her half.


End file.
